HP Girls Club
by EAHHP
Summary: A club for all the girls at Hogwarts to go to,


**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted for ages, school just got in the way too much and everything just built up. I know that I should probably be updating another story, but nobody reviewed ' Hermione's Hogwarts Story' so I kind of lost heart. Cough, cough, if you like this story then you should probably review, cough, cough. Anyway, this story is set in the second year. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter and all of the characters and places were dreamt up by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. **

"Yes! Finally I beat you at wizard chess Ronald!" Hermione beamed as she checkmated the black king.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Ron groaned as Harry laughed at the disgruntled expression on his freckled face.

"Nope," Harry smiled slyly.

"Hang on, Hermione. Where are you going?" Ron asked, noticing that she had stood up.

"To the girls' club of course. It's on every Tuesday. You should know that by now Ronald." Hermione's answer surprised both of her best friends. This was the first they had ever heard of a girls club.

"So that's what you're doing every Tuesday. I thought you were just studying in the library." Ron suddenly noticed how annoyed Hermione looked and stopped speaking.

"I do have a life outside of studying you know. I just care about my grades and want to push myself to be the best that I can be. Unlike _someone._" On that note, the bushy haired girl decided to stomp up to the girls' dormitories.

She quickly got changed, although she loved her school robes, they weren't always the best for meeting with the girls. School robes were not fashionable outside of lessons, and if any girl was seen wearing them as casual clothes, they tended to attract many giggles. An outfit was quickly chosen, it was just a pair of jeans and a jumper but the jumper reminded her of her childhood.

Down in the common room, Ron was waiting. He wanted to say sorry, but as soon as his female friend had descended the stairs, she rushed out of the portrait.

"Well if that's how you want to be, that's fine." He muttered to himself.

Outside in the corridor, Hermione started to make her way toward the seventh floor. As soon as she had stepped out of the stuffy little room, she had felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. While the boys were kind and funny, nothing could compare to a good gossip with the girls and just relaxing in the company of so many friends. This was why Hermione Granger decided to turn into a real girl once a week.

On the seventh floor, the giel who just loved to study followed the instructions quickly and was almost immediately able to get into the come and go room.

"Hermione! Come and sit with us." Cho called from a gigantic sofa. Marietta sat on her right and Luna on her left.

"Ok, hold your broomstick!" Hermione laughed. The meeting hadn't even started, yet she was already surrounded with friends. She sat down next to Luna and smiled at Mari. Although the girl looked kind, Hermione knew that she was only pretending so she'd have friends. Her skin was dry and flaky, but her hair was thick and oily. Why she was able to hang out with the pretty chinese girl was anybody's guess, but the two got along like jelly and ice cream. They fitted each other perfectly.

"Hey Luna, how's your week been?" Hermione directed her attention towards the young blonde girl. Many people called her weird, but Hermione thought that she was unique. True, nobody had ever seen a nargle (whatever it was) but that didn't mean that it didn't exist. After all, nobody had truly seen God, but the majority of the world believed in him.

"Very nice, thank you. Although my shoes have mysteriously disappeared again. I suspect it was the nargles." Luna answered in a dreamy voice.

The slightly older girl was just opening her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Penelope Clearwater shooting blue fireworks to get everybody's attention.

"Hi everybody, welcome back to the girls' club. We're going to get started, so would everybody like to grab a chair and sit around the table please." A loud scraping of chairs was heard so Penelope casually flicked her wand and the floor changed from perfectly polished wood to a golden carpet. After everybody had settled down, Penelope asked them all if they wanted to share something. Those who did were given slips of paper to write on. Only 3 of the 25ish people wanted to, but they had to put their slips in the hat anyway. There was only usually time for two talks. It was Padma's tuen to choose the slip today, and she got straight to it.

"Quidditch." Padma declared and everbody started talking in their groups. This was how all the meetings beamed as she saw everybody around her was a friend. Finally she had found a place she could fit in...


End file.
